Riptide
* * |type = Melee|grade = |released = 17.0.0|efficiency_/damage = 65 (max)|attack_speed = 88 |mobility = 110 120 - Riptide attack |range = Riptide attack: |theme = Summer/ocean themed. |cost = 430 (Initially) 40 (Each upgrade) |level_required = Level 2}} The '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 17.0.0 Beat the Heat update. It can be obtained from the Paradise Trader Van. Appearance It takes the appearance of a golden trident. It features a long shaft with two gem stones embedded in the middle and the top of the hilt. The user attacks by thrusting the trident forwards. When the attack button is pressed two times, the user will cast a riptide that propels them forward a small distance. Strategy The weapon deals a good amount of damage and has a slightly longer range than most melee weapons, however has a slightly slower attack speed. The riptide attack deals more damage than a regular attack and launches the player forward. The riptide will stop until the user hits an enemy or object. The riptide attack lasts for 2 seconds and has a 5 second cooldown. Tips *This works well as a heavier melee weapon if speed isn't important, as it can kill players in 2-3 stabs, and potentially 1 hit if aimed at the head. *It can potentially one shot enemies if they are directly hit by the riptide. *There are multiple ways the riptide attack can be used: **The riptide attack is useful for traversing around the map. **In addition, the riptide attack can be used to jump over gaps if timed properly. **The riptide attack can also be used as a means to bridge the gap between an enemy and yourself. *Its range can be used to outreach other melee weapon users. *Use this when you're cornered due to its range. *The bleeding effect can be used to further weaken players, eventually killing them. *Be careful when using a riptide attack near hazards. *It should be noted that the user is not invulnerable when doing a riptide attack. Counters *Pick off users at long range. *Shotguns and area damage weapons make quick work of users. *Avoid getting too close to the user, keep your distance and backpedal while firing. *When caught in a melee duel, try strafing around the user but keep on backpedaling to avoid getting caught in a charge attack when the user is killed. *If skilled enough, one can anticipate a riptide attack by firing a Ghost Lantern of Soulstone in front of them before the user performs a riptide attack. *Try taking cover behind an object to have the user run into the object instead of hitting you. Attributes * '''Melee * 'Charge Attack: '''When the attack button is pressed two times in rapid succession, the player will cast a riptide that will propel the user forward. The wave will stop when a player hits an object or enemy. * '''Bleeding: ' 4 /3 seconds for 9 seconds. Supported Maps *Siege *Atlantis Weapon Setups This weapon is useful as a utility melee weapon. Equip a weapon for long range combat. Trivia * It is the second weapon to feature the Charge Attack ability, the first being the Doorbusting Deal. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Charge Attack Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van